


A couple of shy fools

by Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Romantic Fluff, Student Council, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Love, Video & Computer Games
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes/pseuds/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes
Summary: Rinko esta enamorada de su vicepresidente estudiantil, ella como la presidenta del Consejo, trata de llevar los días que pasan juntas en relativa calma, pero no puede evitar caer cada vez más enamorada de la siempre estoica y severa Hikawa Sayo, que parece no corresponder sus sentimientos. Una serie de malos entendidos la lleva a dejar la escuela y será Sayo con ayuda del resto de Roselia quien saque a Rinko de su estado hikikomori.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Un regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Mi segunda historia RinSayo. Otro fluffy lleno de sentimientos lindos y esponjosos. Todo porque el RinSayo me llena de ese tipo de sentimientos lindos.  
> Todavía estoy algo insegura con esta historia o si le aumente algo más, ya que prácticamente toda está desde la perspectiva de Rinko, a excepción de un par de escenas de Sayo. No sé si escribir el lado de ella o solo dejarlo así con el sufrimiento de Rinko. Por favor no odie a Sayo, sólo ha sido algo lenta en aceptar las cosas y por eso me pregunto si debo mostrar ese recorrido o no. Como sea, dejo aquí el primer capítulo.
> 
> Decidí incluir a dos chicas de Revue Starligth dentro de mi historia, sólo porque si. Alguien tan metido en los juegos online como Shizuha bien podría llevarse genial con Rinko y Ako. 
> 
> De nueva cuenta hago la aclaración, sí, esta en español. Si no te sientes cómodo con el idioma siempre puedes usar el Google Translate para traducirlo a tu propio idioma. No es tan malo una vez te acostumbras.

—Shirokane-san —escuché mi nombre cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala del consejo estudiantil—. ¡Buenas tardes!

Como siempre a esta hora, Hikawa Sayo llegaba a ponerse al día con los pendientes del Consejo. Yo, estaría tras la computadora atendiendo la papelería y ordenando algunas cosas. 

—Por favor no te sobreesfuerces demasiado, esta semana tenemos ensayos más demandantes con la banda. 

Se acercó a mí, pasando la cortina que dividía mi lugar en el escritorio y la mesa de juntas. Ella se asomo sólo para verme y yo me gire para agradecer su preocupación. 

—Gracias por tu trabajo Sayo-san, trataré de no pasarme. 

—Me parece bien. 

Una leve sonrisa apareció y después se puso a hacer su propio trabajo. Las rutinas en el consejo eran casi siempre las mismas todos los días. A pesar de estar en el mismo salón, pocas veces interactuabamos en él; después de terminar las clases, Sayo-san se dirigía a sus actividades del club y luego llegaba al consejo, donde ya estaba yo trabajando desde antes. 

Arisa-san llegaba ocasionalmente después de mí o de Sayo-san, según su horario, generalmente acompañada de Kasumi-san. Era agradable ver el aula del consejo llena de vida con Arisa-san y sus amigas. Cuando solamente estábamos Sayo-san y yo, era bastante tranquilo y silencioso la mayoría del tiempo. No es que no me gustara así, pero agradecía no tener que sufrir demasiado estando cerca de la persona que me gusta sin poder decir nada. 

Este era mi mayor secreto y, también, mi mayor anhelo. Sayo-san me gustaba, me encantaba su personalidad reservada y respetuosa, su severidad y su calidez cuando era necesaria, también, a pesar de todo, su poca comprensión de asuntos de amor; lo cual hacía que mis sentimientos por ella pasarán desapercibidos. Me moriría de vergüenza si ella llegara a saber lo que siento. Me conformaba sólo con verla en la distancia y quizás hablar un poco cada cierto tiempo. 

No sé exactamente cuándo es que me comencé a sentir así. Sucedió. Me había encontrado viéndola más tiempo del necesario, notando más su presencia y admirando cada parte de ella cada vez que podía. En clase me gustaba mirar la forma tan atenta y concentrada que tenía durante las lecciones, él como respondía cuando era cuestionada y la manera tan segura de comportarse. Era algo que yo no tenía, mi cuerpo reaccionaba torpemente cuando era el centro de atención y mi tartamudeo al hablar se hacía notorio por mi nerviosismo. Siempre fui demasiado torpe para relacionarme o para interactuar con las personas. 

Eso hizo que fuera una sorpresa para todos cuando fui presentada para ser la nueva presidenta escolar. Nadie hubiera esperado que la tímida y temblorosa Shirokane Rinko aceptará algo así. Aunque debo confesar que me coaccionaron para ello. No pude decir que no cuando la anterior presidenta vino a mí y me propuso la idea. Fue demasiado entusiasta y yo muy débil para negarme. Analizándolo después con calma, lo vi como una oportunidad para cambiar poco a poco mi manera de ser insegura y tímida. Quizás así, podría algún día expresarme de manera correcta y convivir con las personas sin miedo y sin reservas, aunque siempre respetuosa. 

Lo que me sorprendió fue que Sayo-san se ofreciera, después del anuncio de mi nueva posición, a estar en el consejo como vicepresidenta. Fue algo que no esperé o anticipé. Aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva tal vez fue porque creyó que necesitaría a alguien como ella. Quizás estoy siendo demasiado optimista o presuntuoso al creer algo así. Quizás simplemente lo hizo porque el título de presidenta ya estaba ocupado y, siendo su hermana presidenta del Consejo estudiantil de Haneoka, ella no podía quedarse atrás. 

En mi mente siempre dejaba vagar mi imaginación y pensaba que genuinamente, una de sus motivaciones había sido el estar conmigo. Me consolaba esa idea aunque no fuera real. 

La verdad, es que, a Sayo-san le gustaba alguien más y sería problemático entrometerme de esa manera derramando mis sentimientos por ella. Era mejor así. No hacerme ilusiones. Sin embargo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No podía evitar tener pequeños gestos de afecto con ella en ocasiones, nada escandaloso o demasiado vergonzoso, solamente hacerle ver que era alguien de confianza para mí y que agradecía su apoyo de manera respetuosa. 

—Sayo-san —me dirijí a ella una tarde en que estábamos a solas en el aula. 

—¿Sucede algo Shirokane-san? 

—Está semana tienes vigilancia en los pasillos, ¿no es así? —le pregunté acercándome a ella con algo que tenía para darle. 

—Así es. 

—Hice esto para que puedas usarlo. 

Le ofrecí una banda para el brazo, un trozo de tela que había confeccionado para que fuera identificada como un miembro del comité disciplinario de la escuela, ella lo miró por unos segundos y extendió sus manos para tomarlo. Lo vio por algunos segundos, esperaba que no notara la cantidad de cariño que había impreso en cada puntada al hacer el bordado con mis propias manos, la sola idea que pudiera verlo me hacía enrojecer las orejas. 

—Muchas gracias, Shirokane-san —trató de colocarlo en su brazo, pero debía asegurarlo así que le ayude a fijarlo—. Lo usaré con orgullo. 

Con esas palabras no pude evitar que el rojo de mis orejas pasara al resto de mi cara. 

—Gracias por tu trabajo, Sayo-san —le dije completamente feliz tratando de controlar los nervios en mi estómago al ver que le había agradado y que le quedaba tan bien. 

—Gracias por tu trabajo también, Shirokane-san. 

Me regaló una mirada tan llena de aprecio y cariño que mi corazón se olvidó de latir por unos instantes. Traté de aplastar esos sentimientos para no hacerme una idea equivocada, pero me sentía satisfecha de que valiera la pena el esfuerzo por tener esos segundos de atención sobre mí. 

Dicho esto, se levantó de la mesa donde había estado trabajando para organizar sus pendientes y salió del aula para cumplir con las inspecciones del final del día. Me miró una última vez antes de salir y sonreí alegre de poder ser útil. Agradecía que ella se hiciera cargo de esa parte, ya que me resultaba difícil actuar dentro del comité disciplinario por mi tímido carácter. Era un alivio tenerla a ella de mi lado apoyándome de esa forma. Quizás pudiera acompañarla en alguna otra ocasión después. 

~

Escuché la puerta abrirse de pronto sobresaltandome por lo abrupto, sonaron algunos pasos que no llegaron hacia mi lugar y me levanté de mi asiento para ver quien era, pues se podía sentir una cierta aprensión y urgencia. 

—¿Sayo-san? 

La llame en cuanto la vi al asomarme desde mi sitio oculto tras la cortina, ella tenía una de sus manos sostenida con la otra y enseguida me preocupe al ver una mancha roja en ellas. 

—¿Está todo bien? —dije con la preocupación presente en mi voz y me acerque para ayudar, ella ya había sacado el pequeño botiquín de emergencias que teníamos en el aula. 

—Sólo es un pequeño rasguño —mencionó restándole importancia, pero pude ver con más atención los rastros de sangre correr por su mano. 

—Permiteme ayudarte...

Enseguida tomé una gasa y algo de alcohol y comencé a limpiar el corte en su dedo, no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para hacerse ver un poco escandaloso. Ella se quejó ligeramente cuando el alcohol tocó la herida, pero no hizo demasiado alboroto. Mantuvo su apariencia fuerte, aunque podía sentir que en el fondo quería un poco de mimo. 

Limpie con paciencia y cuidado, procurando no ser demasiado brusca y después de colocar un vendaje pequeño, quedó listo. Miré mi trabajo con satisfacción y me dispuse a limpiar los utensilios que había utilizado. 

—Muchas gracias, Shirokane-san. 

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras miraba su mano y luego me sonreía a mí con aprecio, con eso me di por pagados los servicios de primeros auxilios. 

—Es agradable poder ser útil para Sayo-san alguna vez —dije y me retire para depositar en la basura correspondiente los materiales. 

Cuando volví al aula me encontré con una taza de té recién preparado y un plato lleno de panecillos. Sayo-san estaba terminando de servir su propia taza. 

—No son tan impresionantes como los de la cafetería Hazawa, pero creo que no son tan malos tampoco —me señaló a los panes. 

—Gracias Sayo-san. 

Me senté y aprecie el olor del té y el agradable aroma del pan. Aquello era mi pequeño cielo privado, hasta que caí en cuenta de algo. 

—¿Estos son los que Sayo-san aprendió a hacer en la cafetería Hazawa? 

Según recordaba, Sayo-san había estado tomando clases en la pequeña escuela taller de repostería que daba Tsugumi-san en la cafetería de su familia. De pronto, al notar esto, mi ánimo cayó un poco. 

—Si, he aprendido algunas recetas, pero todavía estoy lejos de hacerlo correctamente. 

Probé uno de los panes y el sabor no era malo, de hecho era bastante bueno, pero podía entender que para los altos estándares que Sayo-san se marcaba siempre, no fuera suficiente sólo con ser bueno. Eso me recordó otra cosa, suspiré, que yo jamás podría ser lo suficientemente buena. 

—Lamento tanto si son tan malos —dijo en respuesta a mi suspiro. 

—No… no —trate de corregir mi error, había filtrado parte de mi frustración—, son bastante buenos, Sayo-san ha mejorado mucho. Tienen un sabor delicioso. 

Ella me miró tratando de ver si estaba mintiendo e intente mostrar que era real lo que decía, verdaderamente eran deliciosos. 

—Hazawa-san dice lo mismo, pero aún creo que no son lo suficientemente satisfactorios. 

—¡Ah! —dije sin mucho más que agregar, prefería callar cuando Sayo-san hablaba de Tsugumi-san, no quería que viera a través de mí y me delatara en mis sentimientos. 

Justo a tiempo Arisa-san y Kasumi-san entraron en el aula pocos segundos después y pude salir de mi atoyadero. 

—¡Comida! —gritó emocionada Kasumi-san yendo directamente a atacar los panes. 

—No seas grosera Kasumi —Arisa la reprendió y comenzaron a discutir distrayendo el ambiente. 

Volví a mis labores y dejé atrás el tema. 

~

Los días estaban haciéndose fríos por las mañanas, así que varios estudiantes habían empezado a usar mascarillas para cubrir sus rostros y protegerse de la temperatura más baja. Pensando en eso, había estado trabajando en algo desde hacía días, pero no encontraba la manera adecuada de entregarlo. 

—Shirokane-san —mi nombre sonó después de haber sido abierta la puerta del aula—. ¡Buenas tardes! 

Levanté la vista del cuaderno en donde estaba trabajando y vi entrar a Sayo en el aula del consejo. 

—Buenas tardes… Sayo-san —exclame y me puse nerviosa al instante, podía ver en una de sus manos una mascarilla—. Buen trabajo el día de hoy...

—Gracias, buen trabajo para ti también —correspondió mi saludo, pero se veía algo frustrada. 

—¿Sucede algo, Sayo-san? 

—Nada, es sólo que al intentar ponerme la mascarilla se ha roto la parte donde sujeta el elástico —me mostró—. Creo que es tiempo de cambiarla, ya está algo desgastada. 

—¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? —pregunté y ella extendió la mascarilla hacia mí. 

La examine y sí, tenía reparación, pero, en efecto, ya estaba muy desgastada por el uso y no soportaría mucho más. Creo que esta era la oportunidad perfecta que había deseado. 

—Tal vez sólo deba comprar una nueva —dijo. 

—Si, sería lo mejor —mencioné y fui hasta mi mochila y saqué el pequeño paquete. 

Volví con Sayo y le ofrecí una bolsa pequeña que tenía una mascarilla de tela nueva dentro. 

—Esto te será útil… en lo que consigues una nueva...

Ella la miró y yo temblé pensando que probablemente había ido muy lejos en mi atrevimiento, pero vi la oportunidad y sólo la tomé para mi ventaja, quizás ella me detestara por hacer algo así. Estuve a punto de retraerme, pero la tomó poco después aceptando el regalo. Respire aliviada de no haber sido rechazada por ser inapropiada. Después de todo sólo éramos compañeras y se podría malinterpretar. 

Al sacarla contempló mi trabajo. 

—Prometo devolvertela en cuanto pueda. 

—No… no te preocupes por eso… la hice para ti —intenté decir eso sin caer en la vergüenza, pero podía sentir mi rostro ardiendo. 

Sayo la inspeccionó y al ver el conejo bordado al frente alzó las cejas. Tal vez había sido muy atrevido de mi parte colocar algo tan lindo y tierno, cuando seguramente habría querido algo más discreto. No pude evitarlo, para mi Sayo-san era linda y tierna cuando nadie estaba mirando y ella sólo dejaba ser esa parte de su personalidad. 

—Es un excelente trabajo de costura —dijo—, por algo eres la responsable de nuestros trajes en Roselia. Muchas gracias por tu trabajo, Shirokane-san. 

—No… no hay de qué… —exclamé completamente nerviosa ocultando mi cara al mirar el suelo. 

Sayo-san se la colocó para medirla y, al menos, había atinado al tamaño correcto de su rostro. No volvimos a decir mucho más por ese día. 

~

A veces, los fines de semana, cuando los ensayos con la banda eran más ligeros y los deberes de la escuela estaban terminados, por las noches mientras jugaba con Ako-chan, Sayo-san se conectaba en el servidor de NFO. 

Dado que su perfil no tenía un nivel muy alto, aún era principiante, Ako-chan y yo la apoyabamos en algunas misiones. Incluso cuando Ako-chan no estaba, Sayo-san venía conmigo para pedir un consejo sobre su juego. Creo que eran los únicos momentos en los que podía hablar más con ella. 

—Me resulta agradable poder conocer mejor esta faceta de Shirokane-san —dijo una vez cuando teníamos una llamada en el juego y después de haberle explicado una tarea complicada del mismo—. Realmente te apasionan los videojuegos. 

Sólo pude ponerme roja, gracias al cielo ella no podía verlo, y tartamudeé sin poder dar una respuesta concreta, eso me delató finalmente. Ella sólo rió y mi corazón se calentó al escucharla. Era extraño oír su risa. 

—Esa es la Shirokane que conozco. 

No pude decir nada y al menos ella no insistió en burlarse de mí. Ella era amable y mi corazón dolió por ello. 

~

—¡Hey Rinrin~! ¿Qué vas a pedir? —una burbujeante Ako me preguntó de pronto levantando el menú que tenía en sus manos. 

—Todavía estoy decidiendo… —contesté con mi habitual calma. 

Estábamos en el café Hazawa después del ensayo con la banda, habíamos decidido tomar un descanso y distraernos un poco antes de una próxima presentación. Lisa-san decía que era tiempo de calidad entre nosotras para relajarnos. 

Nos habíamos sentado en uno de los gabinetes quedando Ako-chan frente a mí en el rincón, después Lisa y Yukina en la parte exterior, de mi lado solo estábamos Sayo-san y yo. Por alguna razón Ako-chan me había abandonado y ahora sufría al tener a Sayo-san tan cerca de mí. 

Me había ocultado tras la carta del menú para evitar que vieran mi sonrojo y mi nerviosismo, pero eso también había hecho que no viera a mi alrededor, por lo que me tomó por sorpresa cuando alguien se acercó a tomar nuestros pedidos. 

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué es lo que desean ordenar? 

—¡Hazawa-san! —Sayo-san a mi costado respondió con entusiasmo al saludo de Tsugumi-san, pero enseguida se corrigió para ser la Sayo seria de siempre—. ¡Buenas tardes! 

Agache la cabeza aún enterrandola más en el menú en mis manos. Oír su emoción filtrada al ver a Tsugumi-san me recordó lo que no podría tener nunca. 

—Papas fritas y un café con leche —solicitó y después de ella, Lisa, Yukina y Ako pidieron sus órdenes. 

—Rinko-senpai, ¿algo que desees? —me pregunto finalmente, ya que no había dicho nada al respecto. 

Estaba confundida y nerviosa al tener la atención sobre mí, era demasiado, creo que me mareé. 

—Puede ser, ¿quizás? ¿Lo mismo que Udagawa-san a pedido? —fue Sayo quien me preguntó saliendo en mi rescate por mi falta de habla. 

No sabía qué era lo que Ako-chan había solicitado, pero sólo para salir del paso asentí. 

—Muy bien —Tsugumi terminó de anotar en su libreta—, en un momento estarán listas sus órdenes. 

Dicho eso, se retiró. 

—A Rinko le siguen intimidando las interacciones con las personas, eso es lindo —hizo el comentario Lisa y me avergoncé de mi comportamiento. 

—Quizás sólo un poco, ha avanzado mucho en todo este tiempo que ha estado en Roselia —fue Sayo quien habló—. Realmente admiro el trabajo que ha hecho Shirokane-san al respecto. 

Escuchar eso de labios de Sayo-san hizo que mis orejas se pusieran rojas, no creí que fuera digna de tal elogio, no después de mi penoso comportamiento hacia unos minutos. 

—Eso es verdad —Yukina acompañó a Sayo—, sus presentaciones son cada vez más enérgicas aunque todavía le hace falta interactuar más con el público. 

Oír todo aquello estaba haciéndome sentir apenada, tal vez había mejorado en ese aspecto, pero en ocasiones como esta, todo ese progreso parecía no existir. 

—Estamos contigo Rinko —Lisa dijo dándome ánimos—, sigue dando tu mejor esfuerzo —guiño un ojo alegremente. 

—¡Rinrin es increíble! —fue el turno de Ako-chan de elogiarme también. 

—Gra… gracias… trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo… 

Me sentí un poco mejor y agradecí sus muestras de apoyo, que no creí merecer. Después de eso la plática se desvió a otros temas sobre Roselia y algunos detalles menores sobre la próxima presentación. 

Al terminar de comer, Sayo-san se había levantado y ahora platicaba un momento con Tsugumi-san en un extremo del café. Parecía estar bastante animada conversando con ella y de cierto modo me sentí celosa. Jamás podría hablar con ella de esa manera tan relajada. Apenas y cruzabamos palabras en pláticas ocasionales o profundizabamos en algo más que no fuera la banda o la escuela, incluso el NFO. La mayor parte de nuestras interacciones eran por necesidad más que por gusto. 

—¿Rinrin está triste? —la pregunta de Ako-chan me sacó de mi pensamientos y ví a Lisa y a Yukina compartir el mismo comentario de Ako en tornando sus rostros hacia mí. 

—¿Eh? ¡No! No… 

—Parece que no luces muy bien, Rinko —Lisa-san hizo la observación. 

—Si no estás adecuadamente enfocada para la próxima presentación, deberías tomar un descanso —fue el comentario más severo de Yukina. 

—No… estoy bien… disculpen si los preocupo —me incliné para darles una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento por su preocupación. 

—Quizás debas tomar un descanso este fin de semana —Lisa aconsejo y era algo que tal vez debiera considerar. 

—Aunque me duela decir esto, no todo es trabajo todo el tiempo. 

—Ara ara, ¿Yukina diciendo algo como eso? —se burló un poco Lisa para atenuar el ambiente—. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la verdadera Yukina? 

Las risas volvieron y aunque pude aligerar mi semblante, el dolor aún estaba presente. 

~

Habíamos estado trabajando en relativo silencio por al menos media hora. Arisa-san se había despedido temprano ya que tenía práctica con su banda y sólo quedábamos Sayo-san y yo en el aula. Algunos pendientes que atender antes del fin de semana. 

—Hay esta película en el cine —habló de pronto Sayo-san asustandome un poco por lo repentino—. No recuerdo su nombre del todo —parecía que estaba haciendo memoria—. La están reestrenando por ser su aniversario y lanzarán una versión con algunas escenas nuevas. 

—¡Ah! —supe enseguida, pero quise verificar—. ¿Kimi no na wa? 

—Si, esa es —dejó a un lado su lápiz con el que estaba tomando notas en su cuaderno—. No la vi cuando salió en su momento, pero después de leer algunas críticas, me he interesado en ella. 

—Es bastante buena… fui con Ako-chan a verla y… me gustó mucho. 

—¿Te gustaría ir mañana? —preguntó y me extraño la invitación, era algo repentina—. Lisa mencionó que estabas algo… cansada y creo que vendría bien un poco de distracción de las responsabilidades al menos por unas horas. 

Me sorprendió que Lisa le mencionara sobre eso a Sayo-san, no tenía la intención de preocuparlos, sobre todo a ella, por mis tontos problemas. 

—Lamento si los he preocupado… —me disculpe, no sabía qué más decir. 

—Tal vez te vendría bien un poco de distracción —sugirió de nuevo—. ¿Querrías ir entonces? 

Agache la cabeza apenada, pensar en pasar tiempo fuera de nuestras actividades escolares o de la banda con Sayo-san, era demasiado para mí. Jamás creí que llegara a suceder algo como eso. Me sentí un poco mal por ser algo codiciosa sabiendo que Sayo-san bien podría usar ese tiempo con otras personas, una en particular… Pero, traté de desechar esa idea. No iba a dejar ir esta oportunidad. 

Asentí. 

—Muy bien, entonces nos veremos mañana —dijo y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo—. Te mandaré los detalles por mensaje. 

Volvimos a la rutina silenciosa, aunque apenas y pude concentrarme después de eso. En el fondo seguía sintiéndome mal, como si estuviera haciendo que Sayo-san engañara a Tsugumi-san.


	2. Una carta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo invita a Rinko al cine, pero las cosas no suceden como Rinko creía. Las cosas se están complicando en el corazón de Rinko y Sayo cada vez sale más y más de su alcance, hasta que siente que la ha perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me estaba perdiendo de actualizar este capitulo, pero he estado ocupada trabajando en otras historias. En fin, dejo la actualización y quizás suba el RinSayo R18 que estaba escribiendo y ya he terminado. Por cierto que empece, junto a mi esposa, a trabajar con una historia que ella quiere subir sobre RinSayo Omegaverse. Espero que pronto podamos avanzarla y subirla.
> 
> Ojala les guste este capitulo y dejen amor al RinSayo.

Había tardado demasiado eligiendo el conjunto de ropa que debía utilizar. No sabía si era adecuada o no, pero al ver la hora, no tuve más remedio que decidirme por uno. 

Me apresure lo más que pude casi corriendo por la calle desde la estación del tren para llegar a la plaza donde estaba el cine en el que veríamos la película. Sayo-san debía estar ahí con anticipación y yo apenas llegaría a la hora señalada si me daba prisa. Me temblaban las manos y los pies, y apenas podían caminar por los nervios de poder pasar un tiempo con ella. 

Tener a Sayo-san para mí por un par de horas, aún de manera amistosa, me había hecho prácticamente no dormir la noche anterior. 

La vi sentada en una banca de la plaza y alzó la mano para que la viera en cuanto se dio cuenta de mí, pero no estaba sola. Todo Roselia estaba ahí, no es que no me agradará que estuvieran, pero me había hecho la tonta ilusión de que aquello sería una cita solamente entre Sayo-san y yo. Evidentemente no, estaba equivocada y había malinterpretado las cosas por culpa de mis absurdos sentimientos. Además de Roselia, Sayo-san estaba con su hermana, Hina. 

Iba a ser todo bastante concurrido. 

De nuevo volví a aplastar en el fondo mis sentimientos. Era obvio que Sayo-san jamás me vería como algo más que sólo la siempre tímida y confiable Shirokane que necesita a alguien que la rescate. Comencé a detestar mi existencia por ello. ¿Realmente no tenía absolutamente nada atractivo para ella? Aparentemente no. Quise llorar, pero contuve mis lágrimas, no quería arruinar las cosas por mis tonterías y malograr el ambiente con el resto. Además de que no podría explicar porqué actuaba así. 

—¡Buenas tardes! —salude a todos y me incliné a modo de disculpa por mi tardanza, tomé un poco de aliento después de mi carrera—. Perdonen el retraso...

—Apenas 26 segundos tarde —señaló Yukina mirando su reloj—. No es demasiado. 

—Estamos aquí para relajarnos no para estresarnos por tiempos —Lisa la reprendió con un ligero codazo a sus cosillas y pude ver que ambas lucían preocupadas. 

—Si, pero debemos movernos ahora, tenemos el tiempo exacto para la función —replicó de regreso actuando normalmente y me sentí realmente avergonzada. 

—¡Ako-chan quiere el regalo especial del combo por el reestreno! —Ako fue por mi y me jaló del brazo para dirigirnos al área de dulcería—. ¿Rinrin lo quiere también? 

—Si… —conteste y deje que me llevara. 

Sayo-san no había dicho nada, apenas el saludo de respuesta y no me atreví a mirarla o a decirle algo, la de las falsas esperanzas había sido yo. Sentía que mi esfuerzo por escoger un conjunto lindo, había sido en vano. Me sentí terriblemente mal de creer algo que no era. 

Compramos los boletos y nos dirigimos a la sala. Hina-san había estado colgada del brazo de Sayo-san, monopolizando el espacio alrededor de su hermana, y yo había estado al lado de Ako-chan. Lisa y Yukina también habían estado juntas. En ese orden es como nos acomodamos. Por alguna razón, había quedado en medio de Ako-chan y Sayo-san, pero ésta aún no me había hablado, tenía su atención en controlar a su hermana que parecía querer tomar todo de ella. 

Había olvidado esa parte. Hina-san era demasiado celosa de su hermana, y ahora que su relación parental estaba mejorando, era obvio que querría tener todo de Sayo. Simplemente no era nadie para reclamar un poco de atención también. 

Mi corazón se sentía realmente aplastado.

Tuve el pretexto de la película y lloré en la parte más emotiva deseando algún día poder tener un amor que pudiera corresponderme así y tal vez sollocé de más un poco. Había dejado que parte de mis sentimientos salieran a flote y traté de limpiar mis lágrimas para no preocupar a nadie más. 

Sentí un movimiento a mi costado y al voltear, no pude evitarlo, Sayo-san estaba ofreciéndome un pañuelo. Sonreí con un poco de dolor en el pecho por su amabilidad y tome el pañuelo para secar mis mejillas. Le agradecí en silencio. 

—Creo que el ánimo de Rinrin está más decaído que antes —dijo Ako-chan y enseguida me puse roja, no quería que notaran eso. 

—Es… la película… esta escena… es muy emotiva… —traté de desviar la atención de las palabras de Ako-chan. 

Volvimos la atención a la pantalla y no se dijo nada más. 

—Me gustó salir con todas hoy —agradecí a mis compañeras y amigas una vez estuvimos fuera del cine. 

—Quizás la próxima vez podamos elegir una de acción, monstruos y fantasías —señaló Ako—. A Rinrin y a mí nos gustan esas. 

—Si, algo más animado —habló Lisa, ella también se había dado cuenta de mis lágrimas durante la película—, ésta estuvo buena, pero era más para venir en pareja, solo dos personas —miró a Sayo que desvió los ojos rascándose la mejilla, deseé que Lisa no hubiera hecho ese comentario. 

Quizás estaba siendo demasiado transparente en mis sentimientos y eso me asustó, tal vez había hecho sentir incómoda a Sayo-san con la idea de salir las dos juntas, y por eso había llamado a las demás al darse cuenta de su error y evitar ilusionarme. 

Tenía que hacer algo para no seguir poniéndome en vergüenza. 

—¡Ahora tengo hambre! —se quejó Ako-chan y me relaje por el cambio de tema—. ¡Vamos por algo de comer! 

—¡Si, quiero papas fritas! —Hina secundo entusiasmada jalando a su hermana con ella. 

Como siempre, terminamos en el café Hazawa pasando el rato. Sayo-san se desvió un tiempo platicando con Tsugumi-san como era su costumbre con Hina-san de su brazo en esta ocasión. 

Esa noche llegué a casa a llorar, ni siquiera tuve ánimo de conectarme a jugar NFO con Ako-chan. 

Debía de dejar de ser incómoda para Sayo-san. 

~

Después de eso, la semana pasó sin mucho contratiempo. Sayo-san no mencionó nada sobre la salida y yo realmente no quería hablar de ello, así que nos limitamos a nuestras interacciones normales. Aunque me di cuenta que prácticamente todos los días había una taza de té y galletas caseras a mi disposición poco después de que Sayo-san se presentará en el aula del consejo. 

Sin embargo, dado a mi poco apetito, no había tocado ninguna. Habían sido Arisa-san, Kasumi-san y los otros miembros de Poppin quienes las comieran en mi lugar, ya que por alguna razón esos días habían estado más tiempo del habitual en el salón del consejo. Fue buena su presencia porque eso evitó que cayera en la tentación de importunar a Sayo-san con mi poca plática y mi torpeza. 

No fue sino hasta el jueves por la tarde cuando, según el pronóstico del tiempo que no vi esa mañana, comenzó a llover. 

Era una lluvia bastante copiosa. Había estado esperando en la puerta de salida del edificio de la escuela a que aminorara un poco, pero no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo. Lo peor era que como no sabía que la lluvia podía suceder, no había tomado las previsiones necesarias para llevar un paraguas. Tenía que esperar o arriesgarme a terminar empapada. 

Como ya era tarde, se me había ido el tiempo en el aula del consejo, ya no había prácticamente nadie cerca y el último paraguas de préstamo, lo había cedido en favor de una chica de primer año quedándome sin nada. 

—¿Shirokane-san? 

Cerré los ojos. Había esperado justamente hasta el final para no encontrarla a la salida, pues este día era cuando Sayo-san tenía práctica en el club de tiro. 

—Sayo-san, buenas tardes —salude de manera cortés. 

—Buenas tardes, Shirokane-san. ¿Quieres compartir? —levantó su sombrilla, era aquella que Hina le había regalado en su último cumpleaños—. Parece que no va a dejar de llover pronto y ya es algo tarde. 

—Gracias, Sayo-san. 

No podía negarme, eso habría sido grosero y me habría delatado en mis intenciones de evadir tiempo con ella. No podía ser tan brusca. 

—Es algo pequeña para dos personas, pero creo que podemos librar buena parte de aquí a la estación del tren. 

No conteste nada, solamente moví la cabeza afirmando y después de acomodarnos una junto a la otra, comenzamos a caminar bajo la lluvia. 

Aunque nuestros hombros iban prácticamente uno junto al otro, traté de no pegarme demasiado para no incomodar a Sayo-san, por lo que mi hombro contrario se mojo con las gotas de lluvia que escurrian del paraguas. 

Al llegar a la estación y ubicarnos bajo techo, me di cuenta que, al igual que a mí, el otro hombro de Sayo-san se había empapado con la lluvia. De inmediato busque dentro de mi mochila y saqué un pañuelo, el primero que encontré. 

—Sayo-san, ¿me permites? —mostré el pañuelo y ella asintió. 

Comencé tratando de quitar la humedad de su hombro y brazo y me di cuenta que su cabello también se había mojado. Con cuidado pase el pañuelo por sus largos mechones turquesa y me sentí algo torpe al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De nuevo había ido demasiado lejos y mis sentimientos habían interferido en mi juicio y mis actos. 

—Gracias Shirokane-san. 

La miré por unos segundos antes de desviar mis ojos al suelo, pues sentía mi rostro arder de vergüenza y vi que ella también estaba ligeramente sonrojada. La había incomodado, quizás había sido una respuesta normal a mi atrevimiento, pero estaba siendo amable en no apartarme. 

—Déjame ayudarte también —dijo y eso me tomó por sorpresa. 

Sayo tomó el pañuelo en mi mano, nuestros dedos se rozaron por unos momentos y retrocedí de inmediato, estaba siendo muy torpe. Baje la cabeza y dejé que fuera ella ahora quien me ayudara a secar mi cabello y ropa, no merecía tal amabilidad. Creo que estaba temblando porque Sayo se detuvo. 

—Será mejor que cambies tu ropa y tomes un baño caliente en cuanto llegues a casa, no sería bueno si te resfriaras, Shirokane-san. 

—Si… si… 

Estaba aturdida y en cuanto vi que el tren estaba llegando simplemente corrí para tomarlo sin detenerme a despedirme adecuadamente. Era un lío de sentimientos. 

—Nos vemos mañana… —dije torpemente. 

Entré y poco después las puertas del tren se cerraron. Vi como Sayo se quedó atrás con el pañuelo aún en su mano. Creo que estaba confundida también. Tendré que disculparme después por esto. Simplemente no podía dejar de avergonzarme a mí misma. 

Me senté en una de las bancas del vagón dejando salir mi aliento con fuerza y relajando mis músculos, no podía ser más incómoda ya… y fue cuando caí en cuenta de algo. De inmediato, de manera frenética, busqué en el interior de mi mochila y me di cuenta de mi terrible error. 

¡El pañuelo que le había dejado a Sayo-san era uno que había bordado para ella! 

Era un regalo que no me había atrevido a entregarle antes. El paquete donde lo tenía, había estado rodando en el fondo de mi mochila desde hacía poco más de una semana y, ahora, de manera algo tonta, se lo había dado. 

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos, Sayo-san se daría cuenta de que era para ella pues tenía su nombre bordado en un costado y no podría explicar sobre ello. Cada día me superaba más y más en ponerme en vergüenza. Ya podía sentir los dedos acusatorios de culpabilidad señalándome como una chica acosadora. 

Al llegar a casa, me escondí en mi cuarto sin querer saber nada de nadie. Fue un alivio que ese día no hubiera práctica conjunta de Roselia. 

A la mañana siguiente, con un paraguas en mi mochila para cualquier eventualidad, acudí a clases normalmente. Sayo-san no mencionó nada durante las lecciones y olvidé un poco el tema para cuando asistí al aula del consejo preocupada por adelantar trabajo para tener libre el fin de semana. Me concentré en el trabajo del día, quise adelantar un poco para que el día lunes no tuviera tantos pendientes y me perdí en ello por un buen rato. 

—Shirokane-san, buenas tardes. 

El saludo de Sayo fue lo que me devolvió a la realidad y me sentí nerviosa de pronto al recordar todo lo que me había empeñado en olvidar. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y traté de calmarme en vano. 

—Buenas tardes… Sayo-san. 

—Buen trabajo el día de hoy —mencionó mientras entraba en el aula—. Comenzaré con mi trabajo ahora. 

—Muchas gracias, Sayo-san —dije desde mi lugar en la computadora y le di la espalda, no quería verla y que me viera. 

Al menos no había dicho nada sobre el incidente del pañuelo mientras estuvimos ahí trabajando tranquilamente. Después de un tiempo de silencio entre las dos, creo que había pasado cerca de una hora, Sayo se levantó finalmente. 

—Es tiempo de ir a casa. 

Miré la hora en mi reloj y ya era algo tarde, así que por esta semana podría dejar el trabajo hasta allí, pero no me iría aún, dejaría que Sayo fuera por delante para no tener que obligarla a caminar conmigo hasta la parada del tren. 

—Estaré aquí un tiempo más —dije y Sayo pareció dudar unos segundos mientras guardaba sus cosas, ella sabía que ya no había mucho más trabajo que requiera atención inmediata. 

—Shirokane-san —me llamó y me tense enseguida—, muchas gracias por lo de ayer. 

Se acercó a mí y extendió su mano mostrando el pañuelo correctamente doblado, seco y limpio. Mi rostro se sentía caliente.

—No… no te preocupes… en realidad… es tuyo… 

Empuje de regreso su mano rechazando el pañuelo. Tomarlo no arreglaría mi desliz. 

—No quise asumir nada cuando vi mi nombre allí. 

—No… no… yo lo hice hace tiempo… pero no había podido… Lamento si es incómodo… —baje los hombros abatida. 

—Gracias Shirokane-san, es un buen trabajo, lo aprecio —exclamó con una ligera sonrisa. 

—Me… alegro… —traté de sonreír también. 

Mi corazón estaba latiendo a prisa y mis piernas temblaban, debía ser un desastre completo, pero Sayo no mencionó nada. Ella sólo volvió a guardar el pañuelo. Si seguía siendo tan amable conmigo no podía evitar seguir sintiéndome así por ella. 

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo y con la misma, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta—. Ya has trabajado lo suficiente por esta semana, Shirokane-san. 

—Si… —no pude negarme. 

Recogí mis cosas y la seguí con torpeza y después de que cerrara con llave el aula, tomamos camino hacia la salida. Aún podía sentir mi vergüenza cuando llegamos a los casilleros para cambiarnos los zapatos y permaneció conmigo incluso en el trayecto a la estación. Sayo habló de algunas otras cosas y yo apenas pude pronunciar alguna palabra. Nos despedimos poco después y cada una tomó un rumbo diferente. 

~

Había días en los que la frustración era más fuerte que en otros, y hoy, justamente, era un día en los que tenía mi frustración a tope. Y no, no se debía a cierta vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, sino a la requisición de admisión a una universidad. 

Estábamos en fechas de enviar nuestras solicitudes de aceptación y, de las opciones que tenía, no sabía por cuál decidirme. 

Una universidad en Tokyo o una en el extranjero, si era en el extranjero a ¿dónde podría ir? Está opción no estaba realmente dentro de lo que deseaba, pero después de ver un par de universidades de música, una en Europa y otra en América, no podía simplemente descartarlas. Aún así, las opciones en Tokyo no eran tan malas. 

La Universidad de Bellas Artes y Música era la ideal, tenía un programa muy completo de enseñanza y dado que varias carreras de esa especialidad estaban en el mismo campus, ofrecía un mayor intercambio cultural. Aunque existían otras universidades y conservatorios de buen nivel, unos en Osaka, Hiroshima, Kyoto, Chiba, Okinawa, además de la capital Tokyo. 

Tenía el papel con las opciones que orientación vocacional me había entregado, junto con los formularios de aplicación, pero no podía decidirme. 

—Shirokane-san, buenas tardes. 

Ese sonido y el de la puerta al abrirse, me hicieron salir del ensimismamiento para darme cuenta que había pasado el tiempo. Sayo ya estaba aquí. 

—Buenas tardes, Sayo-san, buen trabajo el día de hoy. 

—Buen trabajo, Shirokane-san. 

Le respondí del mismo modo y tomó asiento a la mesa junto a mí. Después de darle una rápida ojeada, Sayo también sacó de su mochila una hoja similar y unos formularios de solicitud iguales a los míos. 

—Esto es un poco complicado —dijo mientras revisaba las opciones que tenía—. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que existieran tantas escuelas de música en Japón?

—¿Planeas hacer una carrera en música, Sayo-san? —pregunté con curiosidad, esto era algo de lo que nunca habíamos hablado antes. 

—Es lo que deseo, pero ciertamente la guitarra no parece ser algo muy común y sí algo más comercial. Tal vez opte por ciencias de la música o composición en la Geidai. 

Geidai, era así como se conocía también a la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música. No quise reconocerlo, pero eso hizo que se ubicará en mi primera opción. Estaba siendo demasiado patética. 

—¿Qué hay de ti, Shirokane-san? 

—Quizás… música instrumental o creación de ambientes musicales… en el Geidai… —dije con timidez, no quería ser pesada o algo así, al mencionar la misma escuela. Tal vez eso me hiciera ver algo desesperada, así que añadí—. Aunque también está un conservatorio en New York… o en Alemania… aún no he decidido. 

—¡Oh! —su rostro pareció ponerse sombrío con esa última parte, pero no quise pensar de más—. Tienes buenas opciones, aunque sería muy bueno si estuvieras en Geidai, estaríamos compartiendo también la misma escuela. 

—Si… —me revolví incómoda en mi silla, ¿podía evitar darme ilusiones así? Bueno, no es que realmente lo estuviera haciendo, era sólo yo quien lo estaba interpretando erróneamente. 

—Pero seguro son mejores las escuelas extranjeras —pronunció con algo de abatimiento. 

Volví mi cara al papel frente a mí y comencé a llenar las solicitudes al igual que Sayo-san hizo lo mismo con las suyas. No volvimos a hablar después de eso. 

~

Unos días después, una tarde en la cual teníamos práctica de Roselia, llegué un poco antes de la hora. Había dicho que probablemente me tomaría un poco de tiempo estar allí pues debí atender un trámite. 

Llegue al cuarto del livehouse y escuche que estaban hablando en el interior. Tuve curiosidad porque la puerta estaba entreabierta y se alcanzaba a escuchar una plática.

—Realmente estás siendo bastante popular, Hikawa-san —oír eso fue lo que me detuvo de entrar en el cuarto en el último segundo.

—Creo que esa afirmación es exagerada Minato-san. 

Eran Sayo-san y Yukina-san en el interior. 

—No me sorprende que Hazawa-san te haya entregado una carta de declaración, siempre estás detrás de ella cuando visitamos el café, además de las tutorías en las que te has ofrecido a ayudarla. 

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Había escuchado bien? Tsugumi-san se había declarado a Sayo-san y si, como Yukina-san había dicho, era evidente que a Sayo-san le gustaba la chica por todas esas cosas que hacía por ella. 

—Era algo lógico que esos sentimientos terminarán de llegar a Hazawa-san —continuó Yukina. 

No me di cuenta de cuándo había comenzado a llorar hasta que sentí algunas gotas caer sobre mi uniforme. 

—Agradezco los sentimientos de Hazawa-san. Es una chica muy linda, tierna y cariñosa, con la que puedo hablar fácilmente y ser yo misma, es verdad, pero… 

No quise seguir escuchando. Era muy doloroso para mí. No estaba en condiciones para llevar a cabo la práctica, no conmigo llorando y fuera de control. 

Me di la vuelta con la intención de salir huyendo de ahí, no podía, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mirar a Sayo y dejar que mis sentimientos salieran a flote; mi más grande temor se había hecho realidad. Sé que tenía la culpa, había sido yo quien se había ilusionado creyendo que estaba bien únicamente con nuestras interacciones ocasionales, aunque dolía saber que a Sayo-san le gustaba alguien más, podía seguir, de manera egoísta, sabiendo que no se había vuelto real. 

Pero ahora lo era. 

Salí del local y no me detuve ni siquiera cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba. No pude ver bien quien era porque mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas.


	3. Sayo tu puedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una charla en el NFO para aclarar los sentimientos, aunque la cobardía parece seguir ganando la batalla para Rinko. Una visita inesperada y una decisión para tratar de arreglar este lió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente deje este capitulo, con la mitad de él, desde el punto de vista de Sayo. No solo Rinko ha sido cobarde y es tiempo de que ambas puedan arreglar este desastre. Sin embargo aún queda camino por recorrer.

Había recibido llamadas y mensajes de Ako-chan y Lisa-san después de mí huida. Ellas habían sido las que me habían visto salir del livehouse y me habían llamado. No quise contestarles. ¿Qué podía decir? No, no tenía nada que decir que no me avergonzara más. No quería preocuparlas, pero tampoco deseaba saber nada de nadie. 

En mi cabeza sólo podía pensar en las palabras de Sayo-san sobre Tsugumi-san. ¿Yo no era lo suficientemente linda y tierna? ¿No había sido cariñosa? Sabía que no, lo más probable es que sólo fuera acosadora, insistente y chocante con ella. Ya ni siquiera decir algo sobre el tema de hablar o expresarse. Sé que hablar conmigo es complicado, ese siempre ha sido mi mayor problema. No soy alguien con quien las personas puedan hablar fácilmente. La mayoría me descartaba una vez vieran que era una persona callada y temerosa. Sayo-san no podía ser la excepción, ¿cierto? 

Sólo era la chica rara que todos evitaban. 

~

No había asistido a la escuela al día siguiente, ni el día que le seguía y así, hasta acumular una semana. Había dicho que tenía un fuerte resfriado y por eso mismo me había retirado del livehouse para no contagiarlos. Aún así estaban preocupadas y querían visitarme, por lo cual dije que tenía prohibidas las visitas porque era algo bastante contagioso y mi médico me había mandado estar en cama sin contacto con otras personas. No insistieron más después de eso. 

Me había distraído jugando NFO con Ako-chan y otras amigas y amigos hasta altas horas de la noche. Había comido helado, dulces y muchas otras cosas que según podían ayudar contra un corazón roto. Me sentí un poco como esa chica del manga donde era gorda y después de una decepción amorosa se vuelve flaca, pero me pasó al revés. Comí demasiado esos días para calmar mis sentimientos. 

No podían resultar las cosas mejor que tener un corazón roto y unos kilos de más para animar el espíritu. Ni siquiera tocar el piano me animaban en absoluto. Simplemente había perdido el deseo de todo. Incluso había considerado estar así de manera indefinida. Volver a los días en que estaba solamente en mi cuarto, a salvo en casa; una vez hikikomori siempre hikikomori. ¿Cierto?

**_Chat privado NFO_ **

_ Empress Shizuha:  _ Hola Rinrin~. 

_ Rinrin:  _ Hola (´• ω •`)ﾉ 

_ Empress Shizuha:  _ Ako-chan nos contó que estás un tanto decaída. 

_ Empress Shizuha: _ ¿Paso algo? 

No supe qué responder cuando Kocho-san me habló por privado antes de comenzar una partida. No había hablado con nadie sobre esto, aunque realmente no sabía cómo hablarlo de manera adecuada. Desahogarme con Ako-chan no me ayudaría, porque seguramente iría a reclamarle a Sayo-san o algo parecido que terminaría de avergonzarme más de lo que ya estaba. No podía arriesgarme a algo así. 

_ Empress Shizuha:  _ ¿Tiene que ver con cierto caballero novato por el que nos abandonas en ocasiones? 

_ Empress Shizuha: _ Ako-chan cree que es así y sabe que no quieres hablar con nadie de ellas. 

¡Oh Dios! 

_ Rinrin:  _ Σ(°△°|||)︴

_ Empress Shizuha:  _ ¡Prometo no decir nada a nadie! (っ´ω｀)ﾉ(╥ω╥)

_ Empress Shizuha: _ Si tienes algún problema, puedes acudir directamente a mí para obtener ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? 

_ Rinrin:  _ (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

¿Tomar o no tomar su propuesta? Sabía que Kocho-san era una persona confiable, ella siempre actuaba como una hermana mayor para todo nuestro grupo de NFO. Creo que podría abrirme con ella y hablar de todas estas cosas con las que no podía lidiar. 

_ Rinrin: _ (*_ _)人

_ Rinrin:  _ Lo siento Kocho-san, gracias por tu apoyo {{ (>_<) }}

_ Empress Shizuha:  _ ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que sucede? 

Deje pasar algunos segundos. 

_ Rinrin: _ Creo que… si… 

_ Empress Shizuha:  _ Tomate tu tiempo ___ψ(‥ )

Comencé a escribir para poder poner palabras a mis sentimientos. No sabía exactamente cómo explicarlo, pero empecé contándole sobre los últimos acontecimientos. 

_ Empress Shizuha:  _ Así que ésta Sayo de la que estás enamorada, ¿ahora está con otra chica que se le declaró? 

_ Rinrin: _ <(￣ ﹌ ￣)> Si!!! 

_ Rinrin:  _ (╥﹏╥)

_ Empress Shizuha: _ ¿Y es un problema por qué están en el mismo salón, en el consejo estudiantil, es la guitarrista de la banda donde estas y básicamente la ves demasiado, incluso en el NFO? 

_ Rinrin: _ (｡•́︿•̀｡)

_ Rinrin:  _ Creo que simplemente me quedaré en casa y no volveré a salir otra vez ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

_ Empress Shizuha: _ ¿Sabes que no puedes hacer eso?

_ Empress Shizuha: _ No de nuevo. 

_ Empress Shizuha: _ Si ésta Sayo está con alguien más que no eres tú, ella se lo pierde. 

_ Empress Shizuha: _ Eres una gran chica, con muchas buenas cualidades y creeme, vas a conocer a una persona que sepa apreciar cada parte de ti y que pueda corresponder tus sentimientos. 

_ Rinrin:  _ Gracias .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

_ Empress Shizuha: _ Sabes que siempre cuentas con nosotros, el crew de NFO, siempre podemos salir y divertirnos… Bueno menos Mei Fan porque ella está en China justo ahora, pero el resto estaría encantado. 

_ Empress Shizuha: _ Salgamos a romper la calle ─=≡Σ((( つ＞＜)つ!!!!!!! 

_ Rinrin:  _ No sé si podría (/ω＼)

_ Empress Shizuha: _ ¡Claro que puedes!

_ Empress Shizuha: _ Si estas interesada en las chicas, puedo presentarte un par de amigas que estarían más que dispuestas a ayudar si quisieras. 

_ Empress Shizuha:  _ Me pregunto si Yachiyo estará disponible...

_ Rinrin:  _ ¿Qué? ¡No! ヽ(ﾟ〇ﾟ)ﾉ

_Empress Shizuha:_ ¡Vamos! Ya no tienes que seguir llorando, hay más peces en el estanque y sé que vas a encontrar al tuyo (°)#))<< ~~~  (°)#))<< ~~~

Realmente agradecía sus palabras, era muy lindo recibir aliento y sobre todo poder hablar con alguien sobre esto. Quizás, después de esta plática, podría también decirselo a Ako-chan para que dejara de estar preocupada. Kocho-san tenía razón, ¡no puedo dejarme caer otra vez! Ya no soy esa niña temerosa, he crecido desde entonces y puedo hacer las cosas que me proponga. ¡Pude superar una mala presentación de piano y mi miedo al escenario! ¡Puedo superar un corazón roto! 

Me levanté del asiento con la firme resolución de que podía hacer las cosas, pero en cuanto se pasó la euforia, me volví a tirar en la cama con la almohada en la cara de manera cobarde porque no quería volver a enfrentar a Sayo-san. Pensar en volver a verla me causaba dolor en el corazón. 

No tuve mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en eso, cuando mi madre llamó a la puerta de mi habitación, tenía una visita. 

¡Una visita! 

Había dicho que tenía prohibidas las visitas, ¿quien aún así vendría de todos modos? 

Ako-chan estaba conectada en el servidor jugando una partida, no tenía a alguien que en fin de semana pudiera o quisiera ir a verme. Quizás fuera Arisa-san con las chicas de Poppin. Es lo único que se me podía ocurrir. 

Ya no le pude preguntar a mi madre quién era, porque enseguida volvieron a llamar a la puerta con un ligero golpe. 

—Shirokane-san, ¿puedo pasar? 

¡Oh Dios! ¡No! 

—Tengo una mascarilla y estaré a distancia para evitar cualquier problema. 

Entre en pánico. ¡¿Cómo es posible que Sayo-san esté aquí?! 

Volvió a golpear la puerta. 

—¿Shirokane-san? 

Cómo pude traté de arreglarme, me metí en la cama tapandome hasta el cuello y me puse una mascarilla para seguir fingiendo estar enferma. 

—Ade… Adelante… 

Sayo-san entró a mi habitación y pude ver que llevaba puesta la mascarilla que le había regalado, aquella con el estampado de conejito. Mi corazón se contrajo, no sólo por eso, sino porque había una evidente preocupación en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban. También llevaba una bolsa de papel y un termo. 

—Shirokane-san, espero que te estés recuperando. 

Hice la pantomima de toser un poco y le indiqué que podía sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio donde estaba mi computadora. 

En cuanto movió la silla, el protector de pantalla desapareció y mostró lo que había en el monitor. Sayo-san lo miró. 

—Veo que sigues jugando NFO. 

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! Había olvidado por completo que tenía a Sayo-san bloqueada del juego, para que no pudiera ver si me conectaba o no y evitar recibir mensajes suyos. 

Y… 

¡La conversación con Kocho-san estaba en primer plano! ¡Cómo lamentaba tener un monitor tan grande! 

¿No podía simplemente venir y caerme un rayo encima? 

—Sayo-san —le hable para distraerla de que pudiera leer lo que había en la pantalla—, no… no esperaba tu visita… 

Me pareció ver que estaba un poco perturbada, pero enseguida se disipó para contestarme. 

—Si, yo… todas estamos preocupadas por tu salud —dijo—. Apenas tenemos lo que Udagawa-san nos dice sobre tu estado y lo que mencionaste al inicio. Lamento si te molesto en tu recuperación con mi repentina visita. 

—No… está bien… —tosí de nuevo de manera falsa—. Ya estoy mejor… pero aún no… creo poder volver a la escuela… 

—No hay problema, el punto es que puedas recuperarte por completo —miró hacia sus manos—. Aunque los días en el consejo son algo… —pareció luchar con las palabras—, difíciles sin ti. 

—Estás siendo amable Sayo-san —sonreí un poco, pero obviamente ella no podía verlo—, no soy tan indispensable dentro del consejo… 

—No subestimes el trabajo que realizas, Shirokane-san, es muy importante para todos —escuchar eso, en cierto modo me hizo sentir culpable, estaba dejando todas mis responsabilidades de lado, pero realmente no me sentía en condiciones para llevarlas a cabo—. Es un poco complicado lidiar con todas las amigas de Ichigaya-san si no estas, Toyama-san es… un caso. 

Reí nuevamente, al oír esto último. 

—Sería agradable ver eso… 

Por alguna razón bromeé pensando en Sayo-san siendo atacada por Kasumi-San y su tan particular modo expresivo de ser. 

—Me gustaría que estuvieras allí para verlo. 

Me respondió y sus orejas se veían rojas. ¿Acaso Sayo-san estaba sonrojada? No podía ser cierto. La sola idea me hizo sonrojar también. 

—Te traje panecillos y un poco de leche tibia. 

Me mostró la bolsa que tenía en las manos, así que eso era lo había ahí. 

—Gracias, Sayo-san. 

—Espero haber mejorado desde la última vez que los probaste. 

¡Oh! Así que era la receta de Tsugumi-san, era de esperarse. 

—Seguramente es así… Tsugumi-san es una buena maestra…

Y debía ser muy feliz ahora que eran novias, me mordí la lengua para no decirlo puesto que se supone no debía saberlo. 

—Si, pero esta es una receta propia, no tuve la ayuda de Hazawa-san en esta ocasión —pude notar un cierto nerviosismo—. No soy tan buena con esto, así que espero todo resulte bien. 

Eso me pareció extraño. 

—¿Pasó algo con Tsugumi-san? 

—No, no —dijo con algo de vergüenza—, sólo estoy haciendo un poco de espacio y no quise molestar a Hazawa-san. 

Eso me sorprendió y creo que mi sorpresa se filtró porque enseguida añadió:

—Han… pasado algunas cosas que me hicieron ver que quizás estaba enviando un mensaje equivocado con mis acciones y que debo corregirlo para evitar malos entendidos. 

—¿Sayo-san? 

Levanté las cejas todavía más ante esas palabras. ¿Era aquí cuando ella me diría que sabía que me gustaba? ¿Era esta la manera en que se disculparía por no poder corresponderme? 

La vi titubear, se sujetó el brazo de esa forma en que lo hacía cuando tenía que abordar un tema complicado. No, no podía soportar escucharla decir algo así. 

Tosí, tosí como si realmente estuviera teniendo un ataque de tos para que no pudiera seguir. 

—Shirokane… 

De inmediato, su primera reacción fue tratar de acercarse, pero levanté el brazo para que no lo hiciera. 

—Yo… necesito… descansar…

—Si… lo entiendo, lamento haber importunado así —ella estaba realmente preocupada—. Será mejor que me vaya. 

Asentí todavía con mi tos fingida y Sayo fue hacia la puerta. 

—Espero que te recuperes pronto —dijo antes de salir. 

Mis lágrimas ya estaban cayendo sobre la almohada en cuanto la puerta se cerró. 

~

—Eso fue bastante rápido. 

Minato-san me recibió en cuanto salí de la casa de Shirokane-san. Ella e Imai-san me habían acompañado ese día ya que yo sola no me había atrevido a hacerlo. 

—Fracase totalmente —exclame abatida—. Fue una mala idea venir. 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? 

Imai-san se adelantó con la preocupación en su voz. No sabía cómo comenzar a decir que todo había sido un craso error. 

—Shirokane-san todavía está enferma y no pude hablar con ella —suspiré. 

—Volveremos a intentarlo en unos días si Rinko no vuelve a la escuela —Imai-san trató de animarme. 

—Shirokane-san me bloqueo del NFO. 

—Bueno, eso ya lo sospechabamos por lo que Ako-chan ha dicho, ¿ella te dijo algo sobre eso? —de nuevo Imai-san hablo. 

—No, vi su computadora… por error. 

No es que hubiera querido inmiscuirme en ello, pero fue bastante visible que tenía una ventana de chat abierto y entre su lista de contactos mi nombre tenía una restricción. 

—Si Rinko hizo eso, aumentan las posibilidades de que lo haya hecho porque escuchó parte de nuestra conversación en el livehouse ese día —dijo Yukina. 

—Y el porqué la vimos salir llorando —añadió Imai-san. 

—Lo cual no sé si es peor —me retire la mascarilla viendo el lindo bordado en el frente—. Puede tener la idea equivocada de las cosas… he sido muy cobarde para acercarme a ella y enfrentar mis sentimientos. 

Imai-san presionó su mano contra mi hombro como un gesto de apoyo y Minato-san hizo lo mismo con el otro. 

—Aún se pueden arreglar las cosas. 

—Así es —complemento Imai-san—, hablaré de nuevo con Ako-chan y veremos qué podemos hacer. Tú solo debes concentrarte en hablar con ella cuando vuelva a la escuela. 

~

Llegar todas las mañanas al salón y ver el asiento vacío de Shirokane-san sólo aumentaba mi preocupación por ella y el malestar conmigo misma. Era peor cuando, al finalizar las lecciones, entraba en el aula del consejo y no veía aquellos lindos ojos violetas sobresaltados por mi presencia. Extrañaba demasiado su lindo tartamudeo y sus cadencia para hablar con suavidad a pesar de estar en situaciones adversas. Era reconfortante mirarla concentrada en su trabajo mientras me distraía de mis propias obligaciones. 

Sabía que le había hecho daño con mi falta de valor. No tenía justificación cuando todas las señales habían estado allí todo el tiempo. Tarde demasiado en darme cuenta y todavía más en hacer algo al respecto. 

Erróneamente creí que podíamos seguir así cómodamente la una con la otra. Me bastaba con verla todos los días y acercarme con cuidado para no asustarla, pero creo que la que se estaba cuidando de no asustarse era yo. 

Las cosas del amor me son desconocidas, y por lo tanto, no me sentía del todo cómoda y segura con esas cosas desconocidas. Pero tenía que hacer algo para cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos. 

Intentar contactar a Shirokane-san por medio del NFO como una excusa, era algo pobre, además del hecho de que estaba bloqueada. Escribir un mensaje de texto pudiera funcionar, pero estaba el riesgo de que solamente lo viera. Ni hablar de una llamada telefónica, podía ignorarla y se acabó. 

—Nada se hace si no se da el primer paso. 

Ichigaya-san venía entrando con Toyama-san al salón del consejo y está última fue quien había dicho aquello, seguramente para disuadir a Ichigaya-san para algo. 

—Sayo-senpai, buenas tardes. 

Saludaron las dos. 

—Ichigaya-san, Toyama-san, buenas tardes también. No sé de qué hablan, pero creo que Toyama-san tiene razón —ambas me miraron abriendo la boca con sorpresa, yo misma estaba sorprendida de darle la razón a Toyama-san. 

Me levanté de mi lugar y guarde mis cosas sin esperar mucho. 

—¿Podrían hacerse cargo del consejo por hoy? Debo hacer algo importante —dije y ellas parecieron entender mi premura. 

—Haremos lo necesario, Sayo-senpai —fue Toyama-san quien respondió enérgica. 

Salí del aula a toda prisa y usando mi celular llamé a Udagawa-san. 

~

—Fu fu, es gracioso verte así Sayo —Imai-san estaba haciendo burla de mi estado. 

—No sé cuál es la gracia. 

Me crucé de brazos molesta, mis dedos estaban terriblemente inquietos. No sé en qué momento me había dejado convencer por Imai-san y Udagawa-san de hacer lo que iba a hacer. 

—Ako dice que vienen en camino —Minato-san bloqueó su celular mientras nos informaba. 

—Repasemos de nuevo —dije para tranquilizarme, detestaba cuando estaba en situaciones que no podía controlar. 

—Vas a estar bien. 

Una suave sonrisa de Imai-san y sus palabras no fueron suficientes para calmarme. 

Sé que esto podía verse mal, pero era necesario. Shirokane-san no iba a aceptar hablar conmigo y yo requería aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. 


	4. Un paseo en patobote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo sólo encuentra una manera de acorralar a Rinko para hablar y aclarar las cosas, todo Roselia conspira para hacer que la pianista muerda la carnada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es un poco corto, pero quise dejar únicamente la parte de su confesión. Sólo son dos tontas enamoradas tratando de acercarse una a la otra. Lo del pato bote es una referencia al KorrAsami, ya que cuando andaba de visita en el google maps sobre los alrededores del parque Ueno, vi que en el lugar tenían estos botes con forma de pato y me acorde de la cita KorrAsami.

—¡Este lugar es increíble! 

Ako-chan estaba realmente emocionada de salir conmigo otra vez. Le había preocupado demasiado todos estos días que estuve aislada, pero me sentía un poco mejor para poder volver a salir de casa. Era un poco como la primera vez cuando conocí a Ako-chan. Ella insistía en que saliéramos a visitar lugares y yo temía las aglomeraciones de personas. Era reconfortante saber que al menos había superado parte de ese miedo. 

—Es un lindo lugar, Ako-chan. 

—¡Oh, si! Es muy romántico también, con el estanque y su paseo de botes en forma de animales. 

—¡Ro… Romántico! 

Sólo pensarlo me hizo sobresaltar.

—Podrías venir aquí con alguien especial y declararle tu amor, ¿no crees Rinrin? 

Mire el lugar, quizás en primavera con los cerezos en flor este sitio luciría aún más hermoso que ahora que estamos iniciando el invierno. 

—¡Vamos Rinrin, quiero subir a un bote! 

Ako me jaló para que nos apresuráramos a uno de los muelles del estanque. Había diversos botes en forma de pato además de los botes normales y ella insistió en subirse en uno de dos plazas en forma de pato en color rojo. 

—Será mejor que subas primero Rinrin. 

Me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a poner un pie en el interior, porque era difícil hacerlo con el bote moviéndose por el agua. Finalmente logré entrar y sentarme, me acomode dejando el lugar libre para Ako-chan, pero ésta había desaparecido. 

—¿Ako-chan? —la llamé. 

El miedo comenzó a invadirme porque estaba en un bote, en un estanque, con muchas personas desconocidas y aquello parecía querer convertirse en una pesadilla con el bote moviéndose de un lado al otro. 

—¡¿Ako-chan?! 

No pude reaccionar cuando una persona entró de golpe en el interior del bote pato y algo desde atrás nos empujó para perder la orilla del muelle y estar en medio del agua del estanque. 

—¡Sayo-san! 

Grité sin pensar al darme cuenta de quién era y que me había aferrado a ella por el miedo de caer al agua con el empuje del bote pato. 

De inmediato la solté y el bote se movió de nuevo. Estaba casi llorando. Creo que un poco de agua se coló en el interior porque mi ropa estaba mojada. 

—Shirokane-san —me habló con suavidad para calmarme—, si te sigues moviendo así nos vamos a volcar. 

—¡¿Qué… qué haces… aquí?! 

Volteé con frenesí a ver a mi alrededor y vi a Ako-chan y el resto de Roselia en la orilla del muelle levantando los pulgares. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! 

—Lo lamento Shirokane-san, esto no es muy propio de mí —dijo exhalando con fuerza—. Pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. 

—Yo… 

Seguí buscando la manera de salir de allí pero a menos de arriesgarme a caer al agua y nadar, no había forma. 

—Sayo-san, no… por favor volvamos… 

—Lo haremos —vi el nerviosismo en sus ojos verdes—, pero antes debo hablar contigo y aclarar algunas situaciones...

—No… sé si quiero escuchar… 

Escondí el rostro evitando mirarla, esto no era algo que yo quisiera, no quería oírla, no quería verla, mi corazón dolía, pero aún así ella estaba aquí. Me encogí en mi lugar cerrandome a todo.

—¡Shirokane-san, me gustas! —alzó un poco la voz para llegar a mí y mi corazón se detuvo por un instante—. Me gustas y no sé si pueda decirlo otra vez sin morir de la vergüenza por ello —se giró para no verme cuando levanté la cara por unos segundos, las orejas de Sayo estaban muy rojas. 

Me llevé las manos a la cara ocultando mi rostro, porque también sentí el calor en toda mi cara. ¿Había escuchado bien? 

—No sé exactamente cuándo sucedió, además del hecho de que negarlo no ayudó, sólo sé que de pronto estaba mirándote más tiempo del debido, que buscaba estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible y que me hacía feliz poder recibir tu atención en ocasiones. 

¡Oh Dios! Me encogí aún más en mi lugar. 

Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. 

—Estos días sin ti me han hecho darme cuenta que no puedo seguir siendo cobarde al respecto de mis sentimientos, aunque no sepa muy bien qué hacer con ellos. 

Su voz temblaba, podía sentir un cierto temor en ella, pero aun así había sido lo suficientemente valiente para hablar, quizás yo también debía serlo, pues aún tenía una duda carcomiendo mi mente.

—Sayo-san… ¿qué hay de Tsugumi-san? 

Suspiró con fuerza. 

—Eso… —titubeo—, me disculpe con Hazawa-san. Mis acciones fueron malinterpretadas. Mi principal intención era aprender a hacer algo que pudiera gustarte para agradecer todas las atenciones que tenías conmigo, pero fui una cobarde al no expresar mis sentimientos.

Bajé las manos y apenas levanté la vista para ver el rostro de Sayo-san, su cara estaba teñida de rojo, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, volvimos a girarnos cada una al lado contrario con rapidez. No pude evitar reírme un poco por ello. 

—Me… gustas Sayo-san… y… también he sido cobarde todo este tiempo… 

—Creo que hay que dejar de huir de lo que sentimos, Shirokane-san. 

—Soy complicada y… no me sé expresar bien… 

—Debo admitir que también lo soy, pero no quiero que eso me detenga ahora, Shirokane-san. 

Sentí un pequeño toque en la mano que estaba cerca de Sayo-san, su dedo meñique estaba rozando el mío tratando de acercarse. 

—¿Quisieras… intentarlo conmigo? 

Mi corazón se detuvo para después acelerarse como un loco. Me mordí un labio para luego aceptar el toque de Sayo-san, extendiendo mi dedo meñique para enredarse con el suyo. 

—Tendremos que ir poco a poco… 

—Creo que sí, pero no me importa si es contigo, Shirokane-san. 

—Entonces… podemos intentarlo, Sayo-san. 

~

_ Empresas Shizuha: _ ¿Entonces ya son novias? 

_ Rinrin: _ Σ(ﾟロﾟ) Si lo dices así es muy vergonzoso!!! 

_ Empress Shizuha: _ Lo son o no lo son, no hay muchas opciones. 

_ Rinrin: _ Lo estamos descubriendo (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

_ Empress Shizuha: _ ¿Al menos ya se han besado? 

_ Rinrin: _ No!!!! (//ω//)

_ Rinrin: _ Apenas puedo mirarla a los ojos… 

_ Empress Shizuha:  _ Se harán viejas antes de siquiera llegar a algo más (｀ー´)

_ Rinrin:  _ No lo admitiría ni aunque ya haya sucedido (*/ω＼)

_ Empress Shizuha: _ ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que ya pasó?! ( ´∀｀)ノ～ ♡

_ Rinrin: _ No diré nada!!! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

_ Empress Shizuha: _ ¡Dimeeee! 

_ Empress Shizuha:  _ ¡Exijo saberlo! 

_ Rinrin:  _ ヾ(･|

_ Empress Shizuha: _ ¡Vuelve aquí Shirokane Rinko! 

_ Rinrin:  _ ヾ(･|

_ Rinrin:  _ ヾ(･|

_ Empress Shizuha: _ Bueno no importa, ya lo averiguare ψ(｀∇´)ψ

~


	5. ¿Aceptarías?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que por fin han hablado de lo que sienten la una por la otra, viene el ver si esos sentimientos realmente pueden desarrollarse, al menos dentro de sus limitadas maneras de comportarse. Están por graduarse y algo nuevo viene en puerta. ¿Shirokane-san aceptarías compartir una habitación conmigo por toda la universidad o más?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo final. Ya se acaba esta historia y estoy en pánico (y no es homosexual), porque mis otros archivos de historias no han avanzado realmente mucho y no sé con que continuar. Tal vez, siga haciendo cortos pequeños mientras avanzo las historias un poco más grandes y exploro algunas otras parejas que también me llaman la atención. Más de YukiRan, algo de SayoLisa o SayoTsugu o incluso SayoHina, o simplemente un harem de Sayo (tengo una idea al respecto), además de un HinaTsugu porque hace falta HinaTsugu en este mundo.  
> Como sea, esta historia ya termina y es bastante fluffy y me sorprende pasar de cosas fluffys donde no pueden ni darse la mano y morir de vergüenza a otras donde se agarran hasta lo más profano de su cuerpo sin mucho recato. Me gusta disfrutar de lo fluffy y lo R18. Pero, ¿qué debería escribir a continuación? ¿Debería hacer un post de pedidos o algo así? Nah, no hay mucho publico que pueda leerme en español en una página en ingles aunque si alguien quiere intentarlo puede hacerlo, de mientras seguiré tratando de averiguarlo por mi cuenta.  
> Agradecimientos a los que leen, a los que escriben las historias que me gustan (ya dejen de ser perezosos y denme más RinSayo, YukiRan y HinaTsugu, es broma, es broma no son perezosos pero mi corazón necesita más de estos ships, ¡Por favor!), así como a los que dibujan esos artes tan hermosos que me hacen volar la imaginación para escribir mis historias locas.  
> PD. No es un testamento, pero me siento particularmente triste cuando termino una historia.

—¿Está todo bien? —Lisa preguntó dirigiéndose a Sayo-san que parecía estar algo molesta con la vista en su celular en un descanso que teníamos durante una práctica en el livehouse. 

—Aparentemente no —habló irritada dejando de lado su celular y no pude evitar mirarla, era extraño ver a Sayo-san así—. Rechazaron mi petición de rentar un departamento en la zona escolar. 

—¡Oh! ¿Tienes ya la respuesta de la universidad? —de nuevo volvió a preguntar Lisa, yo estaba curiosa. 

Había recibido mi carta hace algunos días, pero no había mencionado nada, pues tenía varias universidades que habían respondido, solamente que aún no me decidía por alguna. Quería preguntarle a Sayo-san sobre sus peticiones, pero no me había atrevido a hacerlo. 

—Si, asistiré a Geidai para estudiar composición —mencionó y mi corazón dio un brinco, Lisa lanzó un pequeño grito de emoción—. Estoy buscando alojamiento en algún lugar cerca, pero no he tenido suerte, al parecer la mayoría de los departamentos para una persona están ocupados y los que no lo están, escapan de mi presupuesto. 

—¿Haz pensado en compartir el alquiler? 

Fue Yukina quien hizo la sugerencia, me sentí nerviosa de nuevo al escuchar aquello. Estábamos empezando a acercarnos más, por lo que aún no habíamos discutido este tema. 

—Creo que tendré que comenzar a considerarlo, pero se me hace muy molesto el tener que lidiar con un desconocido. 

—Rinko —Lisa requirió mi atención y tuve que salir de mis pensamientos—, ¿también recibiste ya tu carta de aceptación de la universidad? 

Al sentir las miradas sobre mi agache la cabeza apenada, este tema era algo que no quería hablar todavía, pero ya no podía seguir aplazandolo, no después de saber que Sayo-san asistiría a Geidai. 

—Si… 

—¿Cuál escogiste? 

La pregunta de Lisa pareció despertar el interés de Sayo que espero mi respuesta. Eso solamente me hizo sentir más nerviosa aún. 

—Aún… no lo sé… quizás Geidai… 

Otro grito de emoción de Lisa se escuchó, pero esta vez fue más sonoro que el primero. 

—¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa?! —la emoción en Lisa parecía ir en aumento y Yukina sonrió sólo un poco ante su reacción—. ¡Todas estaremos en Geidai! 

—No está mal —admitió Yukina.

—¿Ustedes también? —preguntó Sayo-san curiosa. 

—Lisa entrará en artes plásticas y yo en música vocal —explicó y todas las miradas se fueron sobre mí. 

—Música instrumental… —dije, para cerrar el círculo. 

—¡Esto es tan injusto! 

Aquella había sido Ako-chan, que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio. 

—¡Todas se irán sin mí! 

—Ako-chan —Lisa se acercó a la niña para darle un abrazo—, nos alcanzarás pronto, además no es como que vayamos a dejarte realmente, seguiremos con las prácticas de la banda. 

—Así es —secundo Sayo-san—, una vez nos ajustemos al ritmo de la universidad, no será muy diferente de ahora. 

—¿Prometen no dejar a Ako sola? —hizo un puchero y fue mi turno de consolarla. 

—Jamás haríamos eso —dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. 

De algún modo aquello terminó convirtiéndose en un abrazo grupal cuando Sayo-san y Yukina, quienes no solían ser tan afectuosas físicamente, se unieron al abrazo. Me sentí nerviosa de tener a Sayo-san junto a mí con una de sus manos rodeando mi cintura que perdí un poco el piso al distraerme con el suave aroma de su perfume. No teníamos tantos contactos físicos entre nosotras todavía. Tomarnos de la mano era, lo máximo que habíamos hecho. 

Pasado el momento emotivo y después de terminar el ensayo, cuando estábamos recogiendo nuestros instrumentos, Yukina volvió al tema del alojamiento. 

—Quizás tú y Rinko pudieran compartir un departamento. 

Me tensé al escuchar eso. Una parte de mí grito como loca con la idea de estar viviendo con Sayo-san, la otra solo se hizo bolita de la pena. 

—De haber sabido antes, quizás hubiéramos podido encontrar algo juntas. 

—No te preocupes Imai-san. 

Sayo-san meditó las palabras de Yukina y Lisa, yo no pude decir mucho, no quería verme desesperada. Por lo que Lisa había dicho antes, explicó que ella y Yukina habían hecho arreglos para rentar un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad y ya habían aceptado su solicitud y hecho el trato. 

—Pero si Rinko y tú también irán a Geidai, pueden buscar un lugar en conjunto que les permita pagar una renta un poco más costosa —Lisa volvió al tema. 

—No quisiera imponerme de esa manera, si es que Shirokane-san tiene otros planes,no quiero interferir. 

—Yo… aún no he buscado un sitio… —dije tímidamente. 

—Espera —Ako-chan habló—, habías mencionado que Shizu-chan estaba buscando un inquilino para compartir la renta del departamento donde vivía. 

—¿Shizu-chan? —Sayo alzó una ceja. 

—Es una compañera de juego de NFO… —aclare de inmediato—, Kocho-san estudia arte en el Geidai y comparte un departamento con una chica extranjera, pero tienen un poco de dificultades económicas y estaba buscando rentar uno de los cuartos. 

—¿La conoces? 

—Personalmente, sólo hemos salido una vez, y lo que hemos interactuado en el juego… 

—Y es realmente increíble —Ako saltó emocionada—. Ella y Rinrin hacen una pareja estupenda, con mi asesoría claro, y es más fácil pasar las campañas de los eventos cuando están juntas. 

—Ya veo —Sayo dijo algo molesta, quise creer que algo celosa, aunque ella jugaba ocasionalmente NFO, no podía acompañarnos en la mayor parte de las campañas debido al nivel que tenía, así que nunca había interactuado con Kocho-san—. ¿Y está persona te ofreció su lugar? 

—Le comenté sobre mi aplicación a las universidades, incluyendo Geidai… ella lleva un año estudiando ahí. 

—Ella nos mandó la publicación de su oferta, te la reenvío para que puedas verla Sayo-san. 

De inmediato, Ako sacó su celular y busco el anuncio de Kocho-san, no creí que Sayo-san pudiera interesarse, ya que estaba la limitante de que era un solo cuarto. 

Salimos de la sala del livehouse y nos dirigimos a la puerta del local, habíamos caminado algunos pasos cuando Sayo-san volvió a hablar del tema. 

—No sé ve mal —mencionó pasando las fotos en su celular—, está relativamente cerca y bien ubicado. El precio que pide es un poco elevado, pero compartiendo la cuota, quizás podría funcionar. 

—¿Realmente no te importaría compartir un cuarto con Rinko? —Lisa la miró curiosa. 

Mi corazón latió aprisa, tal vez estaba alucinando. 

—Confío en la persona de Shirokane-san y no creo que tengamos problemas para ajustarnos a vivir juntas —se detuvo un momento con la cara sonrojada, creo que finalmente había captado lo que implicaba todo eso—. Quizás sea un poco complicado adaptarme a otras personas, pero teniendo a Shirokane-san creo que podría funcionar mejor. 

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas también, sentía mi cara arder y al parecer mi reacción no pasó desapercibida para Lisa que me vio con diversión. 

—Quizás secretamente tienes otras intenciones Sayo~ —Lisa puso su cara traviesa y comenzó a molestarla, de manera indirecta también me tocó parte de su burla. 

—¿De qué hablas Imai-san? —dijo irritada, no quise mirarla así que sólo desvíe la cara—. No existe tal cosa, únicamente digo lo que es evidente. Shirokane-san es una persona confiable para mí y si ella lo acepta, podríamos compartir una renta. 

—Si si… fufu~, una renta —siguió riendo con esa sonrisa felina—. ¿Al fin lo harán oficial y serán novias? 

—¡Imai-san! —Sayo le llamó la atención. 

—¿Qué dices Rinko? ¿Aceptarías vivir con Sayo? —ahora se volvió hacia mí, tuve que controlarme para poder contestar. 

—Yo… tendría que preguntar a Kocho-san si se puede hacer el alquiler para dos personas… —temblé ligeramente—. Yo… yo no tendría ningún problema… 

—Entonces ya está —sentenció Ako-chan mostrando los mensajes en su celular a Lisa—. Shizu-chan me ha dicho que no tiene problema si se trata de Rinrin y una amiga suya. 

—¡¿Qué?! 

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿En qué momento Ako-chan había hablado con Kocho-san? No me la acabaría después en el chat con ella. 

~

—Bueno, debe ser aquí —dijo Sayo señalando hacia un edificio de multidepartamentos—. Segundo piso, número 24.

Tanto ella como Sayo, caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada del estacionamiento, que también conducía a las escaleras de acceso y el elevador. Aunque el edificio no era muy grande, tenía cinco pisos en total contando la planta baja. Por la apariencia, se veía de buen mantenimiento y con casi todos los departamentos ocupados. Era una zona bastante concurrida y con una pequeña plaza cerca donde se podrían hacer compras de víveres y cosas del hogar, sin duda era una buena elección. 

Tomamos el elevador y moví mis dedos nerviosa, había hablado con Kocho-san hacía unos días y habíamos acordado esta visita para que, tanto Sayo-san como yo, pudiéramos ver las condiciones del lugar y cerrar el trato en caso de que Sayo-san no tuviera ningún inconveniente. 

—Este es el número. 

Sayo indicó y se acercó a la puerta tocando el timbre, esperamos a que alguien nos recibiera. 

La puerta se abrió poco después y una chica de rasgos chinos, nos saludó alegremente, detrás de ella estaba Kocho-san. 

—¡Rinrin! —prácticamente gritó mi nombre yendo a abrazarme de manera efusiva y después se giró a ver a Sayo-san—. Tú debes ser la amiga no novia de Rinrin, mucho gusto. 

Pude ver como la vena de la sien de Sayo-san saltó ante esas palabras. Yo sólo quería que la tierra me tragara. 

—El gusto es mío, soy Hikawa Sayo —dijo lo más amablemente posible. 

—Shizuha Kocho y mi compañera es… 

—Liu Mei Fan —se presentó la otra chica—. Un gusto conocer a Shirokane Rinko y su amiga —dijo más cordial y eso relajo un poco la tensión anterior. 

La chica en cuestión tenía un aire tradicional chino que contrastaba con el estilo más moderno de Kocho-san, sin mencionar la afición de esta última a los videojuegos y las bebidas energéticas. 

—Bueno, pero adelante —nos dieron el paso y entramos al departamento, sentí la mirada inquisitiva de Kocho-san—. La habitación que está disponible es la de la izquierda. Esta es la sala y allá está la cocina. 

Una vez pusimos los pies dentro, nos recibió un amplio espacio donde estaba una sala con un gran televisor de pantalla plana y una consola de videojuegos, un comedor para 4 personas y del lado izquierdo una cocina con una barra desayunador. Si caminabas más hacia allá, había dos puertas, ambas llevaban a dormitorios. 

La de la derecha era el dormitorio donde estaban Kocho-san y su amiga, y el de la izquierda era el que estaban ofreciendo. 

Tenía entendido que antes este era el dormitorio de Liu-san, pero debido a que tuvo problemas con su beca y el apoyo de sus padres, tuvo que recortar gastos y Kocho-san la acogió en su cuarto para poder conseguir nuevos inquilinos que ayudarán con la renta. 

El cuarto era lo suficientemente espacioso para que cupieran dos camas, o quizás una (¡No pienses en eso! (*/ω＼) ), y quizás un escritorio, eso se vería según los muebles que pudiéramos llevar, pero en general se tenía un buen lugar. 

—Cada cuarto tiene su propio baño y su guardarropa —indicó señalando un par de puertas, una de ellas iba a un pequeño baño con lo indispensable para una ducha y un inodoro con lavabo, y la otra era el closet—. El Internet, el cable y los servicios están cubiertos con el pago de la renta, por eso es un poco más alta que el promedio, pero dividiéndolo entre dos, es rentable. 

Kocho-san salió del cuarto mientras Sayo-san terminaba de ver el lugar y asomarse por la ventana que daba a la parte trasera del edificio. 

—Pueden usar la cocina, de preferencia marcando lo que sea suyo para evitar algún mal entendido —exclamó Mei Fan con un suspiro, me había enterado vagamente del penoso incidente del red bull y el ponzu—. Hay un cuarto de servicio, aunque también hay una lavandería cerca. ¿Algo más que haga falta? —se giró a Kocho-san. 

—No mascotas, ni demasiado ruido, si necesitan practicar con sus instrumentos tendrán que ir a otro lugar —enumeró contando con los dedos—. Pueden recibir visitas y quizás podemos hacer alguna fiesta en alguna ocasión, pero los vecinos se ponen difíciles con el ruido. No fumar, si alcohol, con moderación por supuesto, sexo con protección y no en la sala. 

Tanto Sayo-san como yo nos coloreamos el rostro ante esa última parte. ¡¿Era esta tu venganza Kocho-san?! 

—Eso… —Sayo-san se aclaró la garganta con la evidente vergüenza pintando su cara—, no debería ser un problema. 

—¡Perfecto! ¿Entonces aceptan? —ambas nos dijeron. 

—Shirokane-san, ¿tienes algo que decir? 

—No… me parece bien todo. 

—En ese caso, creo que aceptamos. 

~

Al salir del edificio, caminamos un poco por los rumbos. Quería conocer el lugar y ver la calle donde estaría la universidad, además de que cerca de allí estaba justamente el estanque donde habíamos hablado por primera vez de lo que sentíamos la una por la otra. 

Hacia un poco de frío, aunque no estaba nevando. Estábamos a finales del invierno y pronto sería la graduación de la escuela media. Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos meses que se sentía un tanto irreal. 

Sayo-san y yo caminábamos una al lado de la otra y en algún punto, nuestras manos se habían sostenido mutuamente. El calor extra se agradecía y era agradable sentir sus dedos entre los míos. Sus manos eran una extraña combinación de suavidad y aspereza, el tocar la guitarra los había vuelto algo insensibles y llenos de pequeñas cicatrices por la práctica prolongada con las cuerdas, por lo que Sayo-san utilizaba algunos cuidados extra para mantenerlas. 

Entendía esa parte, puesto que mis propios dedos tenían lo suyo por las constantes prácticas contra el teclado. Algunas veces me habían llegado a sangrar por las horas interminables de ensayo. Ambas cuidabamos mucho esta parte de nuestros cuerpos, eran esenciales para expresarnos y era la manera en que habíamos logrado mostrar nuestro aprecio por la otra. 

Un toque ligero en el hombro cuando nos encontrábamos en el aula del consejo, un roce de nuestros dedos cuando intercambiabamos algún documento, un acercamiento inesperado para señalar algo cuando había más personas cerca. Se sentía algo ilícito y extraño, mi cuerpo saltaba con esos pequeños gestos y mi corazón se aceleraba pidiendo más tiempo. Pero no habíamos ido más allá, ambas asustadas por incomodar al otro con nuestro atrevimiento. 

A veces, como ahora, estando solas, podíamos tomarnos las manos y disfrutar de la cercanía de la otra. Aunque todavía no le poníamos una etiqueta a nuestra relación, todos daban por sentado que éramos novias, sólo que Sayo-san no lo había pedido aún, ni yo tampoco me había atrevido a hacerlo. 

Anhelaba que cuando eso sucediera quizás Sayo-san y yo nos aventuraramos a darnos un beso, pero de inmediato empujaba esos pensamientos fuera de mí. Se sentía muy vergonzoso el sentimiento de ir más lejos que él sólo tomarnos de las manos. Por eso mismo apreciaba estos momentos. 

Caminamos más allá de la universidad hasta llegar al inicio del parque de Ueno, fuimos por los senderos donde estaba el museo y el auditorio. Los árboles estaban con sus hojas marrones y rojizas, y otros más sin nada de hojas, pero eran los menos. Pasaba del medio día así que el sol aún estaba en el cielo, sólo que detrás de las nubes. Había poca gente a esa hora y eso lo hizo perfecto para nosotras, se sentía casi íntimo. 

—Shirokane-san —habló de pronto Sayo rompiendo el silencio—, hay… —sentí el nerviosismo a través de su mano e intuí que quería hablar de algo importante—, este tema que no hemos definido. 

_ ¡Oh Dios no!  _

—Lo que dijo Kocho-san me ha hecho decidirme, lo he estado pensando desde el otro día en que Imai-san lo menciono también.

_ ¡No por favor no pienses! ¡Lo que sea que sea, no lo digas!  _

—Sayo-san… —yo estaba temblando también.

Se detuvo aún sosteniendo mi mano con la suya, ambas nerviosas. 

—Dijimos que iríamos poco a poco, pero creo que hemos atrasado las cosas, yo las he atrasado; al menos la más importante para realmente avanzar… 

Se colocó frente a mí y sentí mis mejillas arder, miré hacia los lados y no había nadie cerca, así que al menos por eso podía estar un poco tranquila. 

—Shirokane-san —sujetó mi otra mano, Sayo-san estaba temblando todavía al igual que yo—, ¿quieres ser mi novia? 

Me incline hacia adelante porque sentí que iba a caerme al escuchar esas palabras. Estaba mareada, estaba asustada, pero sobre todo, estaba inmensamente feliz de escucharla decir aquello. 

Solté sus manos para, inmediatamente, rodear su cintura hundiendo más la cabeza en su pecho. 

—¿Estás bien, Shirokane-san? ¿Estás temblando? 

Me reí un poco por los nervios. 

—Tú… también… 

Sayo-san pareció relajarse un poco y sus brazos me rodearon la espalda, por la cercanía podía escuchar el latido de su corazón yendo más rápido de lo normal. Eso me gustaba. Me hizo sentir bien y me dió el impulso para ser valiente por lo que iba a hacer a continuación. 

—Te… amo… te amo —repetí levantando la cara para mirarla, estaba siendo demasiado osada—, pero aceptare ser… tu novia —se sintió bien decir eso—, sólo si de ahora en adelante me llamas por mi nombre, Sayo. 

Ella exhaló con fuerza, al parecer había estado conteniendo la respiración. 

—Rin… Rinko —se inclinó hacia mí—, te amo mi hermosa novia. 

Cerré los ojos esperando el contacto, era el momento perfecto, pero… no llegaba. La desesperación me ganó y cuando iba a abrirlos, fue cuando los labios de Sayo se unieron a los míos. 

Fue algo torpe y lindo. Creo que Sayo había dudado por mucho tiempo hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. 

Me abracé con más fuerza a ella dejando que toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento se desbordara. 

Aún no sé qué vendrá más adelante, pero por ahora solamente quería permanecer así por mucho más tiempo. Íbamos poco a poco, pero sé que estábamos yendo juntas por el mismo camino. 

—Tengo que advertirte que Hina tal vez se ponga algo insoportable al principio —dijo una vez nos separamos, Sayo estaba sonriendo.

—Lo sé —me reí con ella—, debo confesar que desde el primer día que hablamos, ella me dio la charla de hermana protectora. 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Hina! —se quejó molesta para reírse otra vez—. Tengo que decir entonces que Udagawa-san también hizo lo mismo. 

—Es algo que ellas dos harían… —dije y volvimos a besarnos, esta vez sin tanta torpeza.

Fue extrañamente liberador, como si de esa forma se rompiera el freno que nos había mantenido cautivas. Quién hubiera pensado que Sayo se volvería tan buena besadora y que, incluso, quisiera hacerlo tantas veces y en tantos lugares cuando no había nadie a la vista. Como siempre, Sayo era contundente cuando se proponía algo, y amaba que fuera así con nuestra relación.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y dejen amor al RinSayo. Gracias por leerme.


End file.
